Usstan uil bwael (Je suis gentille)
by Lotelemna Nullame
Summary: Toc-toc-toc. Laissez-moi entrer, je suis gentille. Toc-toc-toc. Laissez-moi entrer, je suis gentille. (Ou comment une adepte de langues des ténèbres se retrouve en Terre du milieu)


**Merci Eclipse1995 pour ce délire sur les langues Tolkiennes. Je te retiens de m'avoir encouragée à écrire ce texte ! Je voulais écrire Naurofana, mais il me tournait en tête. Impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose ou de dormir tant que je ne l'avais pas fini ! x)**

 **Mais merci, parce que dans le fond, je me suis vraiment bien marrée à écrire ce petit OS ^^**

 **Pour info dans ce texte il y a beaucoup de passages en Ilythiiri, la langue des drows dans Donjon et Dragon, et un peu de Parler noir du Mordor.**  
 **Vous êtes prévenus X3**

* * *

 **Usstan uil bwael (Je suis gentille)**

 _\- Dal ultrinnan ulu el'inssrigg_ _! (1)_

Le cri de guerre résonne contre les murs en un écho à la fois funèbre et épique. Cette fois, c'est dans la poche. Je vais venger mon peuple ! Je vais massacrer tous ces chiens de la surface ! Ces elfes, du peuple des fées, vont goûter au courroux de notre déesse. Louée soit Lolth !

D'un geste, je jette le poing en avant, laissant tomber le châtiment divin sur tous ces impies !

 _\- Elgh_ _! (2)_

Un silence lourd et étouffant suit brusquement mon injonction de mort. Plus aucun souffle ne vient perturber l'air. Quand soudain…

\- Échec critique ! Vous voyez donc votre Drow qui se retourne contre vous, qui se précipite vers votre guérisseuse pour la décapiter et qui... trébuche pour s'embrocher sur sa ridicule petite dague !

Je considère mon dé à vingt facettes. Pourquoi ? Par la grande déesse Araignée, pourquoi ? Une chance sur vingt et il faut que je fasse un échec critique ? Alors qu'avec juste mon bonus au toucher je passais la défense de cette Elfe peroxydée ?

Je regarde le maître du jeu, qui se fout de moi, puis mon dé, qui me nargue en exhibant le petit 1 gravé et rehaussé de peinture dorée.

 _Iblith_ !(3) Comment j'ai pu rater mon coup ? Je n'aurais eu qu'à la tuer pour que tous les autres soient condamnés ! Plus aucun n'a de potion de soin, c'est la seule à avoir des sorts de guérison et il nous reste encore un tiers du donjon avant d'atteindre le boss ! Ma vengeance… ma si belle vengeance. Détruite, envolée, réduite à néant par ce fichu dé !

\- C'est bon, tire pas la tronche. Tu savais que ça allait arriver si tu jouais encore une Elfe Noire.

\- Je préfère jouer un personnage sombre, qui a du caractère et de la gueule qu'un lutin des bois à la con qui chante et danse sous le soleil.

Je ramasse mes dés et les fourre dans ma sacoche, avec ma feuille de personnage déchirée et mes crayons. _Iblith_ ! Vivement qu'on se fasse une campagne dans les souterrains, dans mon royaumes de ténèbres, de complots et de fourberie. Là où mon personnage pourra montrer sa peau noire sans se faire flécher et où je pourrais parler tout le temps l'Ilythiiri.

La langue des Drows, les Elfes noirs, est tellement plus classe que toutes ces langues à la Tolkien ! Le Sindarin, le Quenya, le Westron… pouah ! Tout ça c'est tellement fade, tellement commun maintenant ! Tous les rôlistes maîtrisent quelques mots d'elfique tirés du Seigneur des Anneaux.

 _Sha_ !(4) Pourquoi ce génie des langues qu'a été Tolkien a-t-il perdu son temps à créer et développer ces langues molles, au lieu de se concentrer sur la seule langue intéressante de l'univers ? La seule digne d'attention, et pourtant la plus pauvres de cet univers : le Parler noir du Mordor ! Même le Westron avait eu droit à plus de vocabulaire !

Seules les langues sombres méritent qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Même si personne n'est capable de tenir une conversation.

\- Allez, je vous laisse finir, moi je vais me pieuter.

Je remballe mon matos avant de sortir du salon empuanti par l'odeur des bougies et de la crasse de cinq corps, enfermés là depuis midi. Il est quelle heure déjà ? Quatre heures du matin. Au moins je me coucherai tôt.

Mon matelas gonflable et mon duvet sont déjà prêts dans la chambre, apprêtés de telle sorte que je n'ai plus qu'à sauter dessus pour dormir. Parfait.

Sauf que voilà, je n'arrive jamais à dormir après une partie de jeu de rôle. Trop énervée. Je choppe mon portable et mes écouteurs dans mon sac, avant de m'étendre, la musique me dégoulinant dans les oreilles, et je me mets à chantonner.

 _\- I get so hungry when you say you love me… Now I'm gonna eat you, fool…_ _I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch. Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood._ _Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal… Whenever you tell me I'm pretty, that's when the hunger really hits me…_

Étendue sur mon lit de camp, j'attends le sommeil en ruminant. Fichu dé ! Il va falloir que je me rachète un set. Celui-là me porte la poisse. Plus j'y pense, plus je m'énerve. _Skai_! (5)

 _Ssussun pholor dos_ (6), dé de malheur !

Ok, se calmer. Il est temps de réciter mon mantra. La plus belle phrase qui soit et la seule que l'on connaisse réellement en Parler noir du Mordor : l'inscription sur l'Anneau Unique. Lentement je commence à répéter et psalmodier la divine incantation.

 _ **\- Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul**_.

Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, un Anneau pour les trouver, un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les Ténèbres les lier. Qu'on le dise en anglais, en français ou dans quelque langue que ce soit, si ce n'est pas dans le noir parler, cette phrase perd toute sa superbe.

Maudit Tolkien. Comment as-tu pu haïr et délaisser cette langue si ténébreuse et si envoûtante. Toi et tes fichus Elfes parfaits… vous n'aviez pas le droit de la maudire et la mépriser comme vous l'avez fait.

Encore et encore, je la récite, savourant les mots alors qu'ils glissent sur ma langue, me râpant légèrement la gorge au passage de leur sonorité gutturale.

Ah, ça y est. Je ressens ce petit vertige qui annonce le sommeil. Cette impression de pencher d'un côté alors que je suis parfaitement droite sur mon lit. Cette sensation de tournis, d'être étendue sur une roulette qui tourne, qui tourne, qui tourne… Alors que je suis immobile. J'aime ces sensations contraires. Cette perception imaginaire.

Je m'y plonge avec délice. Allez, tourne ! Tourne ! Encore ! Encore ! Je veux me sentir étourdie ! Et toujours, je continue de scander :

 _ **\- Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul**_.

C'est fou. Je suis tellement dans le truc cette nuit, que mes sens sont complètement déboussolés. J'en croirais presque que le matelas a laissé place à un tapis de feuilles mortes et de branches. Allez, je pousse encore un peu plus loin. Je suis sûre que je peux faire plus. Ouais. L'humidité. Je sens presque l'humidité imprégner mon pyjama. Allez, allez ! _Ultrinnan_ (7) ! J'arrive presque à me faire halluciner. Je sens le parfum des champignons, l'odeur de moisissure d'un sous-bois sombre. Tiens, et si je m'imaginais dans un coin sympa de la Terre du Milieu. Allez, la Forêt Noire. Ça c'est un bon coin.

 _Iblith_! J'ai une crampe d'un seul coup. Faut que je bouge ! _Sha_ ! Adieu ma belle illusion !

Minute… Pourquoi j'ai froid d'un seul coup ? Et c'est quoi qui colle sous mes doigts ? J'ouvre les yeux.

… _Lolth tlu malla (_ 8) ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais je crois que j'ai carrément réussi à transformer mon illusion sensorielle en un rêve. J'ai dû m'endormir pendant ce petit jeu, et voilà… je me retrouve dans un recoin sombre, au cœur d'une forêt. Je suis juste au bord d'une petite marre où flottent des larves de moustique.

Dément… j'ai jamais pensé qu'en bossant un peu avant de dormir, on pouvait faire des rêves aussi réalistes. C'est trop cool. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt !

Je me lève, sans faire gaffe aux salissures qui se sont accrochées à moi. Ce n'est pas agréable, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me réveiller avec. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je veux explorer un peu tant que je rêve. Faudrait pas gâcher, alors que je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à avoir le même résultat la nuit prochaine.

L'endroit est glauque, l'air un peu lourd. Ce serait parfait pour se faire une partie de jeux de rôle ici. L'ambiance serait au top. Et puis, il y a quoi déjà comme histoire sur la Forêt Noire ? Ah oui. Des araignées géantes et on perd la boule à force d'errer sous la voûte des arbres. Cool. J'espère que je vais croiser ces vilaines bêbêtes.

Mais alors que je continue d'avancer, les arbres se font plus espacés, et je tombe sur une clairière. _Iblith_ … je crois que je vais faire demi-tour. C'est trop lumineux par ici. Oh minute ! C'est des gosses que je vois là-bas ? Je ne suis même pas sortie de l'ombre des arbres et je suis trop loin pour qu'ils m'entendent juste marcher, pourtant ils me regardent déjà.

Y en a deux. Une gamine blonde peroxydée comme je les déteste et un gamin anorexique avec de longs cheveux bruns. Wow ! Même mes potes métalleux n'ont pas les cheveux aussi longs ! Il fait comment ce gosse ?

Et c'est moi où ils sont fringués comme des lutins des bois ?

… Oh… Oh ça, ça peut être drôle ! Des bébés Elfes qui se promènent dans les bois ! Y a des trucs marrants à faire.

Hey, c'est mon rêve, je fais ce que je veux !

Je m'approche doucement, avec un petit sourire. Ils me regardent sans bouger. La fille, un peu plus grande que le garçon, l'a plus ou moins planqué derrière elle. 'tention, c'est que ça mordrait ces petites bêtes-là ! Alors que c'est coiffé comme une petite princesse avec ces petites tresses et sa petite robe. Même le gamin à le droit aux nattes.

Quand je suis assez proche, je leur sors un petit sourire en coin, lève une main en signe de salut, et dis :

 _\- Usstan uil bwael_.

Je suis gentille. Après tout c'est vrai, je ne suis pas méchante. Je ne vais pas leur faire de mal à ces petiots. Juste leur faire un peu peur.

Ça me rappelle cette partie du Monde des ténèbres. On jouait tous des gamins. Après une nuit d'horreur dans un cirque du Freak, on a entendu une petite main cogner contre la porte d'entrée. Et une petite voix derrière qui disait :

\- Laissez-moi entrer, je suis gentille. Laissez-moi entrer, je suis gentille.

Nos personnages sont allés se planquer dans une chambre. Un des parents a ouvert. On a juste entendu un concert de cri. Puis de nouveau les coups sur la porte de la chambre. Et la petite voix :

\- Laissez-moi entrer, je suis gentille. Laissez-moi entrer, je suis gentille.

Je l'aurais bien ressortie en entière cette réplique. Mais il n'y a pas de mot pour "entrer" en langue drow. Pas dans les dictionnaires connus en tout cas.

La gamine ouvre de grands yeux. Mais elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Mince. Même si je sais que les Elfes de Tolkien connaissent pas les Drows et encore moins leur langue, c'est mon rêve. Elle pourrait faire un effort !

Elle ouvre la bouche et balance quelques mots. Dans une langue un peu trop mélodieuse à mon goût. Mince, elle est vraiment en train de parler elfique là ? C'est mon rêve, fait un effort ! Moi je parle pas le Sindarin, alors parle une langue que je connais !

Devant mon silence et mon sourcil haussé, elle recommence. Cette fois, les sonorités qui sortent de sa petite bouche sont différentes. Mais toujours impossible de comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle baragouine.

D'un côté c'est logique. Si je fais vraiment un rêve réaliste, mon subconscient prend en compte le fait que je ne parle ni le Sindarin, ni le Westron. Et du coup, je suis incapable de saisir ce qu'elle me sort depuis tout à l'heure.

De Tolkien, y a qu'une seule langue dont je maîtrise la grammaire et connais par cœur le vocabulaire.

 _ **\- Gimbdughai !**_

Je vous ai trouvé, peuple de la saleté. Oui je sais, pas très élaboré, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire avec ce que j'ai sous la main.

Mais alors que les mots sortent de ma bouche en une bave gutturale, je sens l'air autour de moi s'épaissir brusquement, et la lumière semble aspirée par mes paroles. Je parle vraiment le Parler noir du Mordor ! Avec les mêmes effets spéciaux que quand Gandalf pousse sa gueulante dans le conseil d'Elrond ! Ce rêve je l'adore !

Devant moi, les deux gamins, dont le teint n'est déjà pas très hâlé, deviennent pâles comme la mort. Ni une ni deux, ils détalent d'un seul coup comme s'ils avaient un Nazgul aux trousses ! Ha ha ha !

C'est con un gamin. Humain ou Elfe, ça reste stupide. Même dans les rêves.

Fière de mon petit effet, je continue mon chemin. Plutôt que de faire demi-tour, je suis la direction prise par les deux mioches. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais peut-être encore m'amuser un peu avant de me réveiller. Dommage que je risque de perdre leurs traces une fois arrivée de l'autre côté de la clairière.

Quand je pose le pied à l'orée des bois, je m'arrête un instant.

Mouais… c'est plus accueillant en face. Plus sombre, plus sinistre. Là j'ai juste l'impression que je vais tomber sur le château de Blondy Père et Fils. Bon après tout, ça peut valoir le coup d'œil ! Et ce sera sans doute plus intéressant que de regarder _La désolation de Smaug_ !

Mais voilà, je n'ai pas fait un pas que je vois deux silhouettes un peu plus loin sous les arbres. Mes deux morveux ? Non, trop grands.

Oh, je vois ! C'est nos fameux Elfes des bois protecteurs de la Forêt Noire ! Coucou ! Dans la famille Lopette blonde, je demande le fils !

Tiens, si mon rêve est réaliste au point d'avoir la barrière du langage, j'aurais droit à une visite des geôles ? C'est le seul endroit intéressant dans ce royaume d'oreilles pointues ! Allez, un peu de provocation pour pimenter le truc.

 _ **\- Gimbdu…**_

Les mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge. L'air qui était en train de s'assombrir autour de moi se disperse comme un ballon de baudruche dégonflé.

Je baisse les yeux sur la tige qui dépasse de ma poitrine. _Iblith_ … j'ai mal…

Je tombe à genoux, le souffle coupé. J'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal ! J'arrive plus à respirer ! Je suis en train de pleurer ! J'ai mal ! _Skai_!

Une deuxième flèche se plante juste sous la première, en plein cœur.

C'est… mon rêve… c'est pas un rêve…

* * *

1 : De la victoire à une auberge ! (cri de guerre drow)

2 : Mourrez !

3 : juron drow

4 et 5 : interjections de mépris dans l'orquien de Tolkien.

6 : Lumière sur toi ! (malédiction drow, les Elfes noirs ne supportant pas la lumière du soleil)

7 : Victoire !

8 : Louée soit Lolth !

* * *

 **Bon ben voilà, mon petit délire nocturne est fini ;)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui l'auront lu ^^**


End file.
